Crossover Legacy
by supermatthewbros2010
Summary: After a day of events, everything changes. Crossover Legacy is a fanfiction about characters from different video games, cartoons, and animes teaming up to defeat the threats of the universe. There are also some original characters in the story as well. The fic also features flashback stories, which are all connected to the main story. Also, the fanfic's incredibly long!


Crossover Legacy: Chapter 1 – The Mission

MAY 1ST, 2007

It is another morning in Pokémon Square; a peaceful little village that has a view of the ocean. The owners of all the facilities in town are up bright and early to open their stores for the day, to help provide for Rescue Team Officials for their everyday missions. West of the town, not too far from it, resides two huts neighboring one another. One hut resembled the head of a Squirtle, while the neighboring hut, on the right, resembled the head of a Bulbasaur

Inside the right hut, of course, lived a Bulbasaur. This Bulbasaur has a very high reputation. He is one of the two leaders of Team Cyan, a very well-known rescue team that evolved into a fellowship that is made up of over two-hundred recruits.

He is asleep on his belly, with the large bulb on his back pointing upwards at the ceiling. Bulbasaur, accustomed to his routine, starts to wake up. Slowly, he opens his eyes and stretches his front and hind legs. He lets out a yawn at the same time, before rolling off of the cushion he slept on. He angles himself at just the right time, so he lands on his feet—standing up. Bulbasaur lets out another yawn; this time, a quiet and shorter one. The morning fatigue did not bother him much, since he is so used to waking up early. He had been waking up early for the past four years, since his first day as a recruit.

As is his routine, Bulbasaur leaves his hut and walks over to his mailbox. He opens it, only to see nothing. He assumed that Pelipper, the pelican-like mailman of his town, was sleeping in late, likely due to a delivery marathon he had taken place in the day before.

Bulbasaur closes the mailbox and hears a familiar voice come from behind him. "Good morning." He heard.

He turns around to see his partner Mudkip, the other leader of Team Cyan. "Oh, morning Mud." Bulbasaur says to him.

"Ready for some breakfast, dude?" Mudkip asks Bulbasaur in earnest.

Bulbasaur nods and the two start to walk to the Square Diner, where they have been going every morning for breakfast. The two walk through Pokémon Square and head north to Whiscash's Pond, where they see the Elder Whishcash sleeping. They walk up a marble staircase, leading up to the northern part of town. They head east, past various huts where the other townsfolk live—resting without a doubt. After a little bit of walking, Bulbasaur and Mudkip arrive at the Square Diner. There is a lake is across from the diner, with a waterfall at the other end of it, which falls into the ocean below.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip enter the diner; the place is a perfect blend of nature, and built structures. The floor is made of grass, and all the tables and booths were made of wood. Asides from the employees, there was no one else in the diner.

The two meet a friendly face at the reception table: Audino, a waitress who has been working at that diner for almost a decade and has been serving Bulbasaur and Mudkip since their first arrivals. Audino greets the two and sends them to their usual seat; the third booth in the back of the diner. After taking their seats, they place their usual order to the waitress: a Miltank Monday, which is basically Steak and Eggs.

There has been something on Bulbasaur's mind: the birthday of his girlfriend Chikorita, who is part of another rescue team called Team Go-Getters. Bulbasaur really cares about her and wants to do something great for her this year. Last year, he got her a small present, due to him being so busy.

All of a sudden, Mudkip brings this up "Chikorita's birthday is in a few weeks. Y'know what you're going to get her?" he asks.

This is obviously on Bulbasaur's mind and he responds with "I want to do something more, but I can't think of anything. You got any ideas?"

Mudkip thinks for a second, before coming up with an answer "There's this new restaurant that opened a few days ago. Maybe you could take her there. It's called Le Cloyster." he pitches.

"Sounds fancy." Bulbasaur says.

"It's a fancy restaurant." Mudkip replies bluntly.

"I'll think about." Bulbasaur says, before noticing something a little off routine "The Go-Getters aren't here" he says "They usually show up around now."

"They probably had to leave early for their rescue mission." Mudkip assumes. Bulbasaur replies with a small nod.

After their meals, Bulbasaur and Mudkip head to the Pelipper Post Office. They see that the office itself, a building that looks like the head of a Pelipper, is not open. Due to this, Bulbasaur and Mudkip resort to checking out the corkboard, where there will be various envelopes, assigned with various tasks. There are only four missions available on the corkboard: one is a delivery mission, two are rescue missions, and the last is a refugee hunt.

The two want to go easy today, so they choose the delivery mission. Bulbasaur unsheathes a vine from underneath his bulb, and takes the envelope from the corkboard, which he then opens up, revealing a parchment with written information on the mission's details. The objective is to deliver a variety of goods to a store in Oaklen Village, which is a distance away from Pokémon Square, but first, they would have to go to Drilbur's Storage to pick up the goods.

Mudkip thinks for a second before agreeing with Bulbasaur to go through with the mission. After heading to the Kecleon Shop to buy supplies for themselves, they begin their trip to Drilbur's Storage, which is conveniently on the same path to Oaklen Village.

After walking through the plains for a little while, the two arrive at Dribur's Storage; a small hut made of stone and compressed dirt, with a sign above its entrance engraved in the stone "Drilbur's Storage: The Largest Storage Area in the Country! Welcome!" They walk up to the entrance and Bulbasaur, unsheathing his vine, knocks on the door. A couple seconds pass and the Drilbur in charge of the facility opens the door. This Drilbur is the exact same Drilbur they had met two years ago for another delivery mission that they did.

A surprised look appears on the Drilbur's face and he says "Bulbasaur and Mudkip; you're back. It's been so long. You must be here to pick up some goods for a delivery mission."

The Drilbur gestures the two to come inside his facility. When the two enter, they see that the hut is rather small; there is a stack of hay where the Drilbur sleeps and a couple of food items for his consumption, in a cabinet. But, this was not the actual storage facility; this is Drilbur's home. There is a staircase in the center of the hut which leads underground. Drilbur takes Bulbasaur and Mudkip down these stairs.

The walk lasted for almost ten minutes. When they were done walking, they saw a massive cavern that stretched out for, potentially miles. The two looked at this cavern with a feeling of nostalgia. They remembered their first time in the caverns. They spent almost an hour searching for the goods they had to deliver, but that was two years ago.

"So, which one?" Drilbur asks.

"Oaklen Village." Mudkip answers.

"Great." The Drilbur replies with a kind and happy tone. "Oaklen Forest's goods are right…" Drilbur takes a long peak into the cavern's depths and, after a few seconds of looking, he spots them "…there." Drilbur points to the goods; they are very close to where the three are standing: only a couple meters away at the left wall of the cavern.

The goods are rested in a grotto and are compacted in several boxes, preserved by the cold temperatures of the cave. Drilbur was able to find where they were located, due to a powerful sense of insight he had gained throughout his years of experience.

Drilbur walks over to a room that is left of where the goods are stored; a large room that contains hundreds, if not thousands of wagons for carrying a large quantity of items. Some of these wagons have already been packed because they were reserved by other Rescue Teams a few days prior. Drilbur finds the closest available cart, drags it out of the room, and brings it to Bulbasaur and Mudkip.

"You're definitely going to need this." Drilbur informs the two, due to there being multiple boxes of goods.

Bulbasaur unsheathes his vine again and wraps it around the wagon's handle. As he drags it with him, Bulbasaur and Mudkip, along with Drilbur walk to the hole and place all the boxed up goods inside it. The three return to the entrance of the stairway. This is usually the tricky part; Bulbasaur went to go up the stairs first, to pull the wagon, with Drilbur and Mudkip in the back to help him push it. Even though Bulbasaur could pull it himself, the goods would most likely slip out, due to the angle the wagon was at. Not only are Drilbur and Mudkip helping him push, they are trying to keep it properly tilted to make sure that doesn't happen. The three did not speak, because they had to keep their focuses on getting that wagon up the staircase.

After a tedious fifteen minutes of silence, the three finally make it back up to the surface. Mudkip and Drilbur let go of the wagon and Bulbasaur, with the other two, exit the stone hut. Bulbasaur notices that Drilbur had a look of nostalgia.

As quickly as Bulbasaur noticed, Drilbur says "It was great seeing you guys again, after two years." Drilbur looks up into the sky, takes a breath and exhales. "All the progress you've made in that time is phenomenal."

Bulbasaur smiles and thanks Drilbur for the compliment. "Well, we have to head out now." He says.

Drilbur nods and says "Get those goods over to Oaklen. Good luck; the two of you."

Bulbasaur and Mudkip say their goodbyes to Drilbur and they depart, with Oaklen Village's goods. Meanwhile, a distance away in the small woods that is several meters from Drilbur's Storage, someone is eavesdropping on Bulbasaur and Mudkip: A Dewott with a scar on his back. He is carrying a communication device, which looks like a small tablet—the device is foreign to this world of talking Pokémon.

The Dewott activates the device by pressing a red button. Immediately, the deep voice of a man comes out from it. "So, you got something?" this voice asked.

"Yeah; it's him alright: The Bulbasaur." The Dewott quietly answers, not wanting to bring attention to himself. "He's with his partner: The Mudkip. Should I go in now?" He asks.

"No, not yet." The voice replies "You have to wait until their defenses are down. Once their distracted, that's when."

This was not the answer the Dewott wanted to hear. He felt his temper fester. He wants to jump in and attack them, but the last time he failed to follow an order, his master ruthlessly sliced his back. The Dewott quickly regained his composure and asked "What about the Mudkip? Do we need him?"

"No." The voice answered. "You can kill him; he is only a nuisance."

The Dewott replies with a flat "Yeah."

"Don't try to compromise us." The voice demanded.

"Whatever Cyprus. Like it fucking matters; as long as the mission is done." The Dewott rudely says, starting to feel more rebellious than he has been.

The Dewott's rudeness enrages Cyprus "Don't ever speak to me with such audacity, you little prick!" He shouts at Soelen, through the communicator. "I don't know why he keeps you alive, but if I could, I would put your head on a fucking pike!"

The Dewott grew tired of hearing Cyprus howling at him, so he throws his communicator on the ground and stomps on it, damaging it beyond repair. The screen of the device has been shattered and the inside has been exposed: broken computer chips and other components. There are some wires dangling out the device, due to it being crushed. The Dewott sees that Bulbasaur and Mudkip are farther from his position now.

"Shit." Soelen mumbles under his breathe, and proceeds to follow the two in the hope of not getting spotted by them.

For the past hour, Bulbasaur and Mudkip have been walking—Bulbasaur, still dragging the wagon supplied with the goods that he and his partner needed to deliver. The two never noticed the Dewott that was stalking them. They see a village close by, down a small slope. Mudkip places the basket of goods on the ground and opens it up. Using the fin on his head, he takes the parchment containing the mission's details out of the basket and places it on the ground. He reads the directions listed on it. Bulbasaur and Mudkip have finally arrived at Oaklen Village.

"We're here." Mudkip says in relief, as he keeps his eyes on the small town. He notices that there is a massive forest not too far from the village. He spots at least three gigantic trees far into its depths. Mudkip places the parchmentback into the basket, and, alongside Bulbasaur, they begin their walk down into Oaklen Village.

APRIL 30TH, 2014

On the planet Mobius, in a large, open city there is a workshop that is the size of a mansion. Inside this workshop, there is a two-tailed fox. His name is Miles Prower, but his friends call him Tails. After the Time Incident, he had been working on his projects constantly; no rest, nor social activity. It has been like this for three months. Tails is working in a large room, filled with blueprints and prototypes of his works; some are neatly stacked, but most of them are scattered all over the place; the room is basically a complete mess.

He yawns and looks at the clock at the upper-right corner of the room it is late in the afternoon. He has spent three days working on one of his projects without stopping. His exhaustion starts to take a toll on him, as he begins to feel light-headed and his vision starts to blur a little. Suddenly, he hears banging at the door causing him to jump in a fright.

"Open up, dude!" The one behind the door says. "Just want to talk buddy!"

Tails recognizes the voice and walks over to the entrance of the large room, making sure he does not step on anything—he values his work extremely. He opens the door and sees his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic notices that Tails looks pale and has bags under his eyes. He is concerned about his friend and all the time he had spent in the workshop. Sonic says to him "You're not looking so good, buddy. I think it's time you get out of the workshop and take a nap."

"No, no. It's fine." Tails says, waving his left hand back and forth. "Besides, I was going to finish this one thing before…" Tails breaks into a loud yawn. "…I sleep." Tails quickly started to feel heavy and then everything blacks out.

Tails' collapses to the ground. Sonic immediately runs over to him. He pokes Tails on the head; the only reaction he gets out of him is an exhausted groan. Sonic pushes Tails up and wraps his arm around his shoulder. "I was right. You do need a nap." Sonic jokingly says.

He carries Tails up to the second floor, where there is a view of the workshop. Sonic notices the cluttered tools and machinery. "This place looks a dump, dude. You'd probably be mad if you were still awake."

Sonic opens a door to the right of them, leading into Tails' bedroom. The room looks plain; only a bed, a table, and a refrigerator, with a few cupboards left and right of it. The carpet on the ground is a dull gray color, except for the kitchen area, which has a black and white checkerboard tile. A few feet right of the bed, there is a glass door that, when opened, leads to a balcony that has a view of the city.

Sonic drags Tails to his bed, and plops him onto it. "Well, see you tomorrow, or whenever you wake up." Sonic says, before exiting the room and the building, into the city.

MAY 1ST, 2007

Tails did not know how long he slept for, but when he woke up, he slowly lifted himself off the bed. The fatigue was immense. He rubs the side of his head in a circular pattern with three of his fingers, and then he yawns. Tails looks at his clock, and after taking a second to process, he sees that the time is 12:30pm.

"Really?" Tails says quietly, before he hears knocking on the glass door. He turns around, and sees Sonic outside. Tails is not surprised by this because he knows that Sonic is capable of running fast; using his momentum, he ran up the wall and climbed onto the balcony. Tails walks to the door and opens; he comes inside. "I was out for a whole day?" Tails asks him.

"Yeah." Sonic replies bluntly.

"This is bad. It looks like I'll have to delay the project again." Tails says in utter disappointment. "Well, time to get back to work." As Tails walks to the door that is between his room and the workshop, Sonic quickly blocks him.

"You just woke up, dude." Sonic says. "You should give it a minute before you start up again."

"I could get myself a bowl of cereal first." Tails says. He walks over to one of the cupboards and takes out a bowl and a spoon, which is being held in a wooden cup, along with other utensils like forks, knifes, other spoons, and sporks. Tails closes it and then opens the neighboring cupboard and takes out a box of cereal. He places these on the table and then, opens the fridge—there is a small amount of food inside, because of his time in isolation—and takes out a carton of milk; half of which, is empty. Tails opens the box and pours the cereal into the bowl and then the milk as well. He places both items back in their respective spots.

Tails sits down on the chair next to the table; Sonic sits down as well; at the opposite side. Tails puts his spoon in the bowl and scoops out some cereal. He places the spoon in his mouth, with the cereal on it, which tastes bland, and he swallows.

Sonic waits for a few seconds before asking "So, you want to hang out?" He is concerned for his friend's health and thinks that it is time for Tails to get out of the workshop for a little while. Tails declines by shaking his head. "C'mon dude; it's time for you to get out. Everything's been like, boring."

Tails contemplates for a little bit, whether or not to hang out with his best friend. He thought about forming a compromise, where he could have him help in the lab, maybe with some of the more basic tasks. "Maybe we could." Tails answers, and then pitches the compromise to Sonic.

"Not gonna compromise buddy." Sonic informs "I know you're determined to get all your stuff done, but I think we should be hanging out outside instead of in the workshop."

"At least I tried." Tails says; he has decided to get out of the shop, but it will delay his work even further. Tails asks "Do you want to see one of the things I've been working on before we head out?"

"Sure." Sonic replies. He and Tails walk back down the stairs and into the cluttered workshop. Tails walks over to one of his larger creations, covered by a long sheet. Tails places both his hands under the sheet and flings it off, revealing a half-built spaceship, nearly the size of a schooner.

"This is it: the SKGA-MC Mach 2!" Tails announces as if he is in an oral presentation. "I've spent most of my time working on this. The SKGA-MC is a spaceship, but not only a spaceship. It's one of the most intricate things I'm working on. I won't tell you anything big yet; it's still a prototype."

Sonic is impressed by what Tails has been working on. He claps his hands together twice. "Awesome stuff." He says, while giving Tails a thumbs up "Can't wait to see the final results. Let's head out."

Sonic points at the door and he, alongside Tails, exit the workshop and head into the city. The two are completely unaware that in the skies, a small, purple droid is following them, floating, and completely out of their sight. The droid is a sphere with an antenna sticking out of the top, with small spike-like appendages that produce small jolts of electricity on its sides. It also has a mechanical eye that appears to look like a real one, but with a black iris at its center.

Meanwhile, in a rundown part of the city, a black hedgehog with red stripes in his hair, is laying down on his back, in a dilapidated house, staring at the ceiling. A dark, twisted thought keeps popping up in his head "Kill Sonic". This message has been stuck in his head for months, egging him on to the point that now, he has given in to it. Shadow tightly clenches both his fists, as his anger starts to build up. Shadow struggles to get himself up, but he succeeds in doing so. He does not know how long he has been in that house for; a week, maybe more, but he did not care. He knows what he has do now. He has to satisfy his urge to kill Sonic. If his friends get in Shadow's way, he would kill them too.

As he exits the house, Shadow cannot shake this feeling that he is being watched. He turns around to see that there is nobody, asides some gang members, drug-heads, and prostitutes, but they were minding their own business. Shadow spots something in the upper right corner of his eye and he sees a small, purple, spherical drone with an eye hiding in exact same house he was in seconds before. He glares at it for a few seconds and gives the middle finger to this drone, not in the mood to retaliate.

Outside of the city is a place called Green Hill. The texture of the ground and formations have a similar appearance to that of checkerboard tiles. There are loops and corkscrews that were naturally formed and tikis built into the ground. In the depths of this area, inside a cave, two men—one tall, the other short—are wearing light-weight armor that is foreign to Mobius. They are sitting on the cold, moist ground, looking into a small monitor being held by the taller man. They see a black hedgehog flipping them off in the projection.

"What a dick." The shorter soldier says bluntly, before him and the other man break into laughter.

There laughing ceases when they hear Cyprus through the communicator. "I hope you understand that you're being monitored at all times." He says.

"Shadow saw our drone and gave it the finger, which made us laugh." The tall one explains.

"I know this." Cyprus informs "He saw the drone. Try not to get spotted again." He warns them, worrying that another two soldiers could potentially be on their death beds the moment they return to their home base.

"It was still a good laugh, though." Said the shorter man.

"You're not on Mobius to get a good laugh." Cyprus explains "You're here to monitor Sonic the Hedgehog and his fox companion Miles, alongside Shadow."

"Can I ask you something Cyprus." The short soldier says, knowing that Cyprus would kindly answer him, unlike his master, who would definitely kill him if he were out of line. "Why Shadow? Is he a threat to the Empire's Legion?"

Cyprus answers "Perhaps, unless if we could convince him to join our side."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen." The tall soldier says.

"Yeah." Cyprus says under his breath, agreeing with his underlings. "Our chat's done. I'll be over there soon to pick them up. Is he ready to lure them?"

"He left almost an hour ago." The shorter soldier informs. "What was his name again?"

Cyprus answers "Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman by most of the inhabitants of Mobius. I'll let you get back to your duties. Meet me at the rendezvous once I arrive." Cyprus hangs up, allowing the two to continue their observations of Sonic, Tails, and Shadow.

APRIL 22ND, 2007

On another world, residing outside a kingdom: The Mushroom Kingdom, there is a house on top of a hill. The residence of that house are the Mario Brothers, who are famous for rescuing Princess Peach; the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom from her kidnapper Bowser, who has been repeatedly kidnapping her for nearly two decades.

One of the Toads—a small humanoid with a mushroom on its head—walk up this hill, whilst carrying a delivery bag. This Toad works for the Mushroom Kingdom Post-Office. He walks up to the house and knocks on its door. Seconds later, a small man wearing a red hat and shirt, with blue overalls opens the door: his fans call him Super Mario.

The Mail Toad quickly searches through the bag filled with envelopes for other people, and finds a pink one with a traditional mushroom branded on it. "It's from the princess." the Toad says, and hands the envelope over to him.

"Thank you." Mario says, immediately knowing that trouble was afoot. It is the same routine, over and over; a routine that will most likely never change. A routine that is so repetitive, Mario would get bored if this routine were to come to a permanent end. Bowser, the Koopalings, or one of his other underlings would kidnap Princess Peach and bring her to his castle, in which he would go there with his brother Luigi to save her.

The Mail Toad nods and leaves, while Mario closes the door. He takes a few steps in his house and calls out for his younger brother Luigi, who is upstairs.

Luigi responds immediately to his brother's call and rushes downstairs. "Yeah Mario?" He asks. Mario presents the envelope to Luigi. His feeling of tranquility turns into a feeling of frustration as he sees the pink, branded envelope. His older brother may be completely used to the routine, but Luigi is getting tired of it, enough to enrage him. "Are you kidding me?" Luigi asks, quickly growing more frustrated.

"Relax Luigi." Mario calmly tells his brother.

As Mario opens the letter, Luigi says "Let me guess; is she inviting us for cake, or is it an all-out picnic?" In a sarcastic tone, he says "Oh boy. I'm so excited to save the Princess from a giant turtle, only for her to get nabbed again."

Mario reads the letter, and what was written on it gives him mixed feelings of shock and grief. He looks at his disgruntled brother and says, trying to stay calm "Toadsworth is dying."

"What?" Luigi whispers in shock.

The Mario Brothers rush to the castle at the other side of town. Guarding the entrance are two Toads wearing red robes and carrying spears. One is left of the door, and the other on the right. Immediately, the guards recognize the two.

"The Princess is expecting you." The left guard says.

"Quickly; there isn't much time." Says the guard on the right.

The castle doors are opened by two other Toads and the Mario Brothers rush into the castle. They run up the stairs, past the paintings, into the library, and ascend to the third floor. The two are greeted by Toadette, who is looking just as worried as the Mario Brothers; maybe more.

"Come with me." Toadette says. She escorts them to Toadsworth's room, which is a couple doors to the left from where they are. "Here we are." She says in melancholy.

Mario walks up to the door, hesitant to open it. He can hear the weeps of the princess and the soft, weak, talking of the dying Toadsworth, doing as much as he can to comfort her before his inevitable passing. Toadsworth had always been more of a father figure to Peach than a steward. He was the one who found her when she was an infant, and he took care of her throughout her life. He worried profusely whenever Bowser kidnapped her, and did whatever he could to help the Mario Brothers rescue her.

Mario looks down at his shoes, and then looks over to his brother. "You ready?" Mario asks him. Luigi shrugs with a visible frown on his face. He is looking in a different direction, trying to cover up his sadness. Mario walks over to Luigi, and gently places his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Mario says. "We have to say our final goodbyes to him."

"I'm not really good with this kind of stuff." Luigi whispers.

"I know." Mario says. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Mario hugs his younger brother, and pats him on the back. He lets go, and walks to the door. As he turns the knob, he looks over to Luigi, and looks to his right, at Toadette.

"I'm ready." She says, distressed by the fact that Toadsworth, a man that she knew her entire life, will no longer be around soon.

Luigi slowly nods, and Mario gently pushes the door. On the other side was Toadsworth in his bed. He looked very pale, almost white, and had bags under his eyes. Sitting in a chair, beside his bed, near the window is Princess Peach. Her makeup was running, due to the tears that had dripped down her face. The two look over at them.

"You're here." The Princess says. The fact that the Mario Brothers are there relieves some of her grief, but she is still very upset.

"Peach. Are you alright?" Mario asks. She shakes her head. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did." He says, feeling guilty for asking her that.

"I'm fine." Peach says quietly.

To Toadsworth, everything is a blur. He cannot make out who is in the room, besides Peach. He can barely hear anything, except for the ringing in his ears. He knew that his time was nearly up. He took a few seconds to figure out who was outside the door, and he did. "Master Mario." He says with what little strength he had left. "Please come in."

Mario enters the room, along with Luigi and Toadette. "Hey." Mario says. "How're you doing?"

"I'm dying." Toadsworth says bluntly. "But, it feels pleasant. I've always wondered what it would feel like."

Princess Peach jumps out of her chair, and shouts at Toadsworth "Shut up!" She turns to the window, trying to hold back tears, but she can't.

Toadsworth looks over to the Princess "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said. "Look at me, your grace." Peach turns to Toadsworth. "After all these years, you've never been more beautiful. You we're always like a daughter to me." Everything faded.

As Toadsworth closed his eyes for the final time, Princess Peach became shocked and distraught. She started to shake, and she wept uncontrollably. Mario ran up to her, and embraced her in his arms.

"Holy fuck." Luigi whispered as quietly as possible. "He's gone." Luigi turned around. He could not look at the drama that was going on behind him. He sat down on the floor, directly in front of the door. He started weeping softly. Toadette walks up to him, and taps him on the shoulder. He turns, to see that her eyes we're watered up too. Luigi looks at down at the floor.

After a long time of mourning, a funeral was held for Toadsworth. The wake was tough for everyone. All of Toad Town's residents were there, mourning for the loss of their beloved steward. Princess Peach said nothing, and stood firm. She did not want to show weakness to her people. Familiar faces went to that wake: Bombette, Goombella, and Merlin—former accomplishes of the Mario Brothers.

The funeral was held immediately after the wake. Toadsworth was buried on top of a hill in the Mushroom Kingdom's cemetery, alongside his long deceased wife and son. Toadsworth had a family at one point before he found Princess Peach. His loved ones were killed during an extremely violent war that was nearly at its end.

The funeral lasted until late at night. Once it was done, Princess Peach returned to her castle, and demanded that her subjects leave her alone. Mario and Luigi are walking back to their home.

"Hey Mario." Luigi says. "I'm gonna walk around for a little bit."

"Alright. Just get back soon." Mario says. He, and his brother part ways. Luigi goes into the depths of Toad Town, while Mario walks back home. As he does, Mario starts to get the feeling that someone, or something was watching him. He quickly turns around, only to see nothing. It was late at night, so Mario assumed that the darkness was playing with his head. Then Mario realized something. He has been in the dark, even darker than now. As Mario walked home, he kept himself alert.

After wandering around Toad Town, Luigi discovers a tavern. He goes inside, and sees that nobody was there, except for a bartender at the front. This bartender happened to be a Koopa, wearing a brown vest.

Luigi orders a mug of ale, and the bartender walks over to a barrel with a spigot attached to it. Next to the barrel is a set of mugs stacked on top of each other, and behind it, even more barrels of ale. The bartender takes one of the mugs on top, and places it under the spigot. He turns the knob to its right, and a brown, foamy liquid came out it, going into the mug.

"I saw you at the funeral." Said the bartender, as he handed the full mug to Luigi. "I was there too."

"Everyone was there." Luigi says, before taking a gulp of ale.

"It was rough wasn't it?" The bartender asks. Luigi nods. "To make you feel better, it was rough on all of us." Luigi nods again, and takes another gulp of ale.

Luigi did not want to talk to the bartender. He would rather keep drinking until he was drunk enough to pass out. He takes another gulp of ale. Luigi is starting to grow a little tipsy. He chugs down his drink, until the mug is completely empty.

"You forgot to pay for that." The bartender says.

"Sorry." Luigi says, before getting a sack of coins out of his pocket. He hands the sack over to the bartender. "That's all I got." Says Luigi.

"Well as long as you pay me, I'll let you drink as much as you want." The bartender informs. He repeats the same process, and hands the mug over to Luigi.

MAY 1ST, 2007

On another planet, Popstar, in a village called Cappy Town, there was once a tree in its center. Now, it is a shrine for a noble Star Warrior: Meta Knight, who had died almost a year prior. The shrine was carved from a giant stone, and surrounding it, were bouquets of flowers.

A pink entity shaped like a ball with arms, and red legs walks over the shrine holding a rose. This is the Star Warrior named Kirby. He places the rose in front of a set of words carved onto the shrine's base.

These words read "Meta Knight: A noble man who gave his life to save Dream Land." Above these words was a stone replica of Sir Meta Knight's sword Galaxia. His original sword was deemed too dangerous, so it currently resides in storage deep in the catacombs of King Dedede's Castle.

A squeaking shriek comes from behind him. "Kirby!"

Kirby turns to see his twin brother, Bluby. He looks identical to Kirby, except that he is a light blue with dark blue feet. The two head met over a year ago, and since then, they had become very close.

Bluby runs over to his brother. He was afraid that Kirby might have gotten hurt. Usually, in times of danger, Bluby would suffer from anxiety. He is breathing heavily, as well as shaking.

The voice of a girl came from behind them "There you are, Kirby." Kirby, and Bluby turn around to see a sister, and her younger brother: Tiff and Tuff. As the two walk up to Kirby and Bluby, Tiff says "Something's up."

"Everyone's missing." Tuff says. "Dedede's up to something. I know that."

"Actually Tuff, he is." Says Tiff. She looks down at her feet. "I'll tell you what happened, but we should get back to Kirby's place first."

As the four returned to Kirby's home, Tiff started to feel paranoid. She was afraid that those men she saw would come up at any moment, and kill her, alongside her brother. Once the four returned to Kirby's house, Tiff sat on the bed, while Kirby, Bluby, and Tuff sat on the floor, ready to hear Tiff's story.

APRIL 30TH, 2007

It was another day in Cappy Town. The residents of the town are strolling around the peaceful village, working in their shops, or performing tasks to help the everyday lives of everyone in town. It had been like this for almost a year, after a set of chaotic events took place.

The day went on, and now it is the evening. Tiff had decided that evening to walk around the castle, since there was nothing else to do. Kirby was back at his house, trying to put in new furniture that the townspeople had gotten for him. As Tiff walks through the castle, she notices that some of the Waddle Dees are absent. She wondered why that was. Tiff continues walking, until she stops at the throne room's entrance door. The door was opened slightly.

She hears an unfamiliar voice of a man coming through the opening of the door. "So, you understand our terms right?"

"Yeah." Said King Dedede. "As long as those two puffs are out of the picture, I'll do anything."

Tiff starts to suspect that King Dedede is plotting another assassination on Kirby, and Bluby. She remembered when King Dedede would purchase a demon from Nightmare Enterprises. Every single demon that tried to kill Kirby failed, especially the head of the enterprise himself. Now that the whole organization was gone, King Dedede had resorted to get rid of Kirby himself. Then Bluby showed up, and he tried to kill him too.

"We of the Empire's Legion would like to thank you graciously for your cooperation." The strange man said.

Tiff walks towards the door, staying as quiet as she can. She peaks through the doorway, and sees King Dedede sitting in his usual chair. Next to him was the man, who is wearing a gray robe, and a hood covering his head. Tiff could not see his face at the angle she was at.

"So what's the plan guy?" King Dedede asks.

The man takes offense to what Dedede said. "I am no 'guy'. I am a representative of Albez: leader of the Empire's Legion, and I demand that you be respectful towards me." He said in a composed manner. He was offended, but he would not snap at him in a rage. King Dedede, and the Empire's Legion have a mutual interest, so snapping at him would ruin their chances of forming an alliance.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me the plan." King Dedede demanded.

The hooded man was annoyed by the king's rudeness, but he proceeded to tell him what the plan was. "Their curiosities will be used against them. You will arouse their curiosities by any means necessary, and once you've lured them, we will take them off your hands. Our leader will personally execute them."

"How am I gonna get their attentions?" King Dedede asks.

"I told you: by any means necessary." The hooded man pauses for a moment, and turns his head over to the door. "I know you're there. Reveal yourself."

The man had spotted Tiff. She stood there by the doorstep, frozen in fear. This man represented a terrorist group that had the intention to kill Kirby, and Bluby. He starts walking over to the door. Tiff steps back from the door, and sprints away from the premises.

As the man opened the door, he saw the girl running as fast as she could. King Dedede rushes to the door to see who was spying on him.

"That's one of Kirby's pals: Tiff!" King Dedede shouted. "That little cheat! I'm getting the Waddle Dees."

"Don't bother with her." Said the hooded man. "She's not the primary target."

Tiff kept running. She ran out of the Castle walls, and into town. She is desperately looking for Kirby, and his brother Bluby, so that she can warn them about Dedede's and the man's assassination plot. She saw her brother in the middle of town, hanging out with Bluby at Meta Knight's Shrine.

"Tuff!" She shouts, as she runs to her brother.

Tuff can see the worry and fear on her face. "What?" He asks her in concern.

Tiff spots another hooded man, but this one wore a light purple robe. He saw her, and got out his communicator. "That's the girl, and her brother." He said.

As Tiff looks over at the man, Tuff, and Bluby do the same.

"And, one of the targets. Should I engage?" The man speaks into the communicator.

"Not yet." The voice on other side of the communicator answered. The voice was coming from the same man who had spoken to King Dedede about their assassination plans on Kirby, and Bluby.

"Hey." Tiff says to Bluby, and Tuff. "Why don't we have a sleepover at Kirby's place?" Bluby smiles, and jumps for joy. "That's the spirit little guy." She says to Bluby.

"Don't I have a say?" Tuff asks her sister.

"No." Tiff says quickly, as she drags her brother, and Bluby out of Cappy Town, and to Kirby's house. As she does, she glares at the hooded man in contempt. She knew that this hooded man was involved in the assassination plot as well. The hooded man glares back at her, and says something insulting under his breath.

MAY 1ST, 2007

"That's nuts." Tuff says in shock.

"There coming for them." Tiff says, as she keeps her eyes on Kirby and Bluby.

"But, what about our parents?" Tuff asks "Maybe they're still at Dedede's Castle."

"I doubt it." Tiff says in worry. She knew they were missing, but she doubted that they were dead.

CHAPTER END


End file.
